A Young Brothers duty
by CrossMain
Summary: What happens when a non-human joins the UNSC and tells none of his family about it and then is not able to return home for many years. Worse yet, even though he can write to his family via the use of magic, he has set in place a rule, which stops anyone he knows and himself from talking about major events that happen in their lives in their letters. This is his story.
1. Beginnings

Just a pre-story note before you read. This story won't be everyones taste so please if you don't like it click back, don't hate flame BUT if there are problems with the story E.G bad grammar, to many repeated words or just not enough clarification/ easy reading in certain parts of a story, just tell me and I'll fix them to the best of my ability.  
ALSO if anyone can come up with a good name for the A.I (no obscenities or Cannon A.I from halo.)  
now enjoy the story.

/

Quick cross-over information:

This takes place during the Human-Covenant war, and in the second chapter onward it will be just after the pillar of Autumn blew up installation 4 and a few weeks before the battle of earth.

PM me if you want me to add anymore quick backstory for EXTRA clarification because i care!

* * *

Year: 2552 / Date: August 24th / Time: 0300 hours  
8 weeks after my promotion to captain and being issued an old Halcyon-class light cruiser that the UNSC found in the desolate outer parts of the harvest system from an old battle. I don't blame the UNSC for giving me such an old thing, and besides they are giving it an upgrade which will finish in another two weeks time. After five years of being a lieutenant, C.O to captain L.F Mandrake and proving i can lead when the goings get tough, they are finally giving me the chance to have my own command.

So, with this promotion and a ship of my own, i have decided to start writing a journal, and when i say "write" i mean, order my A.I, Parallax, to input whatever i say into a document. This is very cool compared to what my world does, which depending on what three of the sub species one is and what style they have, can use their hoof, magic, or wing to write, but human technology makes writing with ink pens and paper obsolete and very boring.

(Parallax) Captain, may i make a suggestion?

Go ahead

(Parallax) you should give a bit of backstory about your self so anyone who has not heard of you can actually understand what you are saying instead of thinking you have lost it.

Good point, well I'm going to start from the beginning of my life and be brief about it so i can get to the part i want to talk about.  
My home world, is equestria, a home of what humans call equines, or horses because even though we call ourselves ponies, we are roughly the same height as a human horse or taller. Now equines come in what humans call 3 subspecies, but we call "tribes", they are Earth ponies, adept at anything to do with the land and pure strength. Pegasus which have wings and can manipulate clouds and weather. Finally there are unicorns which can use pure magic (side note: the other "tribes" can not use pure magic, as in manipulate it, but they are empowered with it) and create and use spells to do a variety of things. Unicorns are the most versatile in my opinion, but i digress, i am biased because i am one.  
Finally there is are the Alicorns, now all you people need to know is that they are basically and roughly described as a fusion of the three other "tribes", but in reality there is a lot more to them.

Now a basic description of me before i get to the quick story.  
My name is Solar Midnight (honestly, i like human names more because of syllable count and simplicity as well as sounding cooler, but i digress, again)

I have dull and bright red stripes running though my mane and tail. I have a white coat, my eyes are a medium strength red with two stripes of blue in each eye. i have a medium length horn, short mane and tail and i am 20 years old. I stand on all four hooves at around a humans height of seven'foot eight, and that's almost tippled if i stand upright (long legs and long a abdomen)

Now my family relationships.  
I'll just list out members, no names  
Mother, father, older sister (2 years ahead of me), and an even older brother (12 years ahead) and last time i was there he had a girlfriend.

Now i was born the capital city of Canterlot, which is anchored into the side of a mountain. At the age five i was enrolled into a unicorn academy, not as advanced as my older sister, where she got mentored by the ruler of equestria, but still, where i went was good enough for me. At the age of 6 i got my destiny symbol (that's what i call it in front of humans instead of saying cutie mark... I'm a UNSC captain and you would understand if you were in my position alright?) at thirteen i finished it, finishing three years ahead because of dedication and A LOT of studying (i was always called a nerd during school but i never cared)

At fourteen i ventured from Canterlot just for the sake of adventure, a few months later a found a injured UNSC lieutenant in a crashed pelican after seeing fall from the sky. When i found him we were about a weeks travel from equestria's border so i treated him with my magic as best as i could and over the next few weeks we became friends and build a beacon so a ship could come rescue him, after a few days a small FTL capable civilian human craft came to pick him up, and i joined him.

I had the man wipe the NAV data without thinking because i was getting scared of what humanity might do after the lieutenant telling me about ONI and what they might do. That was the single biggest mistake of my life.

when we arrived on Earth, he quickly had me transferred to UNSC navy protection and got me enrolled at the UNSC officers academy. the next year i passed the UNSC navy officers academy course and i was given an immediate promoted to lieutenant, and was made C.O to captain Mandrake, the lieutenant i saved. when he saw i had passed the academy, and with flying colors so fast, he had requested for me to be his first in command.  
In that period of time he had captained four different ships, all being different classes of frigates

Five Years down the track the UNSC promoted me to captain for outstanding service and was given the Halcyon-class light cruiser. That's about it in a nutshell, now I'm going to go back quickly to the biggest mistake of my entire life, i have never been able to find my home planet. I can send notes of paper using basic Teleportation magic, but I can't teleport myself home because my magic is not strong enough and trust me I've tried on multiple occasions.  
So over the years, as we went from fight to fight and system to system, i constantly visited Navigation on the ships that Mandrake continuously got retrofitted in just for me so i could try and navigate the stars and find my home one day.

But that's all behind me now, I can't focus on home anymore because humanity is on the edge, each and everyday the Covenant attack the UNSC in mass So I joined the UNSC hoping I could even the odds a little.

Now back to what i was talking about before Parallax interrupted me  
(Parallax) just trying to improve your journal entry  
Journals are private for a reason, no one else is supposed to join in writing it.  
now where was i...

End of Chapter 1

* * *

This is my first story so please, Give me criticism. Be harsh, but don't go throwing around insults, only constructive criticism.

Also please let me know if you like this as a Crossover.

Also this is just a basic summary and clarification for anyone who may have not understood what was going on

Solar left his world at 14 with back then lieutenant Mandrake. He does not know where his world is and his magic is no where strong enough to teleport there. He had the NAV data wiped to protect his world from ONI in fear that they might decide to abuse his race because of the magic or worse.

Also no one from Equestria knows where he went and that the UNSC and Covenant even exist and he has NOT told anyone even in his letters because he likes to tell his friends and family face to face, not in letters.


	2. patrolling dutys

Chapter 2  
2 Months later

2552/ October 2th/ 0800 hours

Solar was on the bridge of his ship, The UNSC: Last light.  
Halcyon class light-cruiser with hull and armor overhauls, Overclocked Triple Fusion Reactor as well as dual Mark IX Magnetic accelerator cannons, allowing for 6 shots in a row with-out needing to recharge.

the ship was on patrol duty in an asteroid field deep with-in UNSC territory for awhile to let everything settle in and make sure the ship was ready for combat, as well as test a few prototypes that were currently on the ship still being installed because of a few technical issues.

Solar is sitting in his chair that he had installed in the bridge, one leg crossed over the other and one of his fore legs to keep his head propped up.  
"ensign, any activity yet?"  
ensign: "no sir, just the usual, endless void with alot asteroids going about"  
Solar: "ugh" rolling his eyes " i don't know why i expected to just get straight out there and start being some super hero captain that pulls of awesome feats of heroic-ness..."  
A PO3 from engineering comes up to Solar " Sir, Lieutenant Peter Stignkov From ONI wanted you to have the latest engineering report, and said that our chief engineering officer can take over soon"  
Solar levitates the report out of the PO3s hand puts it in his lap while turning his gaze to the PO3 " finally some good news, i don't exactly trust though Peter Stignkov... don't like the ONI kind, always backstabbers those guys"  
The PO3 bites his lip and then speaks " sir, Lieutenant peter stignkov is my father, and all do respect i would appreciate it if you do not bad mouth him, and he is certainly no backstabber!"  
Solar raises an eyebrow  
"I did not know that crewman, and i'm sorry, but next time ASK for permission to speak freely. I know he was your father and you felt you had to defend him and all, i understand, but next time ASK!"

the PO3 recoils and takes a step back "Sorry sir, won't happen again!" then the PO3 rushes of the bridge "it better not" mumbles Solar.

Solar turns back to look out the front of the bridge again "well... at least that was something to take my mind off of this boring task of sitting here and counting asteroids go by... and that would be 17 now" "sir, that would actually be 21" yells a Cadet that is at the helm.

At this time, Solars second in command, A female walks onto the bridge, "captain, want me to take watch?"  
Solars jumps up at this, grabs the tablet with his magic and begins to stride off the bridge "its all yours Catherine, I'm going to go find that rumored officers poker game, because sitting in this chair and staring at screens or counting the asteroids go by is killing me"

Catharine snickered at Solars remark. Catherine may seem like your standard run of the mill female officer with a small bad-ass side, but that's not the case with her. she can have some of the most amazing luck in some of the most hopeless times, and can see the end when something seems endless. She is as hard as a rock, and that is an amazing complement to rocks. Some people call her spartan born, in other words, shes a natural born spartan due to her almost unnatural strength and agility. In fact it was recently found out that she was going to be put into the Spartan II Program if it wasn't for her family going on a unplanned and very sudden holiday, this may have been due to the fact that her father was an ONI Higher up at the time and saw the candidates for the Spartan II program and saw his daughter was on it.

"the officers poker game is in Ensign Jalimuns quarters, and its just with two other Ensigns and a LTJG, and besides they don't have any spare chairs that you could take"

Solar laughs at her statement "I'll just sit down on the floor, besides, when I'm in a chair i tower over everyone, if i sit down on the floor i should be around the same height as everyone else sitting down"  
and with that he turns right down the corridor, going towards ensign Jalimuns quarters.

As solar strolls down the corridors of his ship, looking for ensign Jalimuns , occasionally passing crewmen, ensigns and LTJG's alike, with the rare instance of a higher ranking officer passing by.  
as they walk by they all address the captain as sir and walk by, but solar could always hear, see and sense the awkwardness they are feeling, and he doesn't blame them.

He had read up a lot on humanitys history and knew they did and still do, ride equines like him. So he understands why they are being shy and when directly faced with him, they either look away, get agitated that they serve something that humanity saw as an animal and below them, or avoid making any type of conversation and get as far away as possible and simply dismisses themselves to get away.

Solar knew that All this was going to be extremely common in the first few weeks of command for most of the crew, but a few of the crew, roughly 1/5, he had served with before on previous ships so they knew him.  
With time, people on his side and being the highest ranking officer,most of the crew will adjusted to him and alot of them had already, but a few still were still taking their sweet time.

"Kamil... Panimine... Daviry... where could his quarters be? ugh...Ensign come over here for a second"  
The Ensign that Solar had just passed turns around and stiffens up and puts her arms behind her back in a cute way with arms fully extended as far down as they could go and her hands crossed and locked together, and slowly walks over inquisitively and with a large smile, like she had just won the lottery  
"Yes sir!?"

Solar looks the Ensign up and down and sees that she is in fact rather comfortable with his presence and seems to be having the time of her life, she had no defensive posture, all her body language suggested she was incredibly calm and relaxed about the Situation.  
"Ensign, do you know where ensign Jalimuns quarters are?"

The ensign almost instantly breaks down at hearing Jalimun and begins to cry  
"I swear captain its nothing bad please don't get me or my friends reprimanded or kicked out of the navy, we just wanted to do something while we waited and didn't mean anything bad i swear and i-i-its not bad i sw-" she continued to spew out a sentence half muddled up by the fact she was almost ready to faint from fear and anxiety.

"Hold up Ensign, Calm down! I'm not going to reprimand you because of a friendly game, even if it is against UNSC rules to play that game under Act 32, in fact i just wanted to join your game"  
She stopped bawling her eyes out, just sobbing as well as the occasional sniffle"really?"  
Solar rolled his eyes and took a breath in, puffing out his chest a bit "yes, i just wanted to join you guys in the game, because honestly, right now i can't imagine a job more boring than sitting in my chair and staring out the bridge window."  
"oh... eh, that was really embarrassing and unprofessional of me to break down like that, but um, your welcome to join capt-"

the girl just stops mid sentence for a few moments, as if she was thinking and then out of nowhere, The young Ensign very suddenly bounces up into the air with a big jump. Solar decided to remember her features so he can remember who she is, she had shining blue eyes and brown short straight hair and with a height around Solars chest, after landing her gaze shoots up to look into at Solar's eyes and decides to almost blinds him with smile to large it could act like a moon to deflect light "OH I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE MYSELF! My name is Emily Lilly-bell! But everyone calls me Happy Bells because i'm usually heard from a mile away and almost nothing can get me down besides, you know, me thinking i have nearly lost my job in the UNSC and all that stuff BUT there was this one time where-"  
Solar was eyes where wide open, he could not BELIEVE how fast this girl was talking, and how only two minutes ago she was shy and hugging the wall, its like she had two completely different personalitys! and just has this thought was going threw his head he noticed that HER HAIR WAS GOING CURLY, in front of his very eyes!  
"ALSO, did i tell you that i love Strawberrys! OH OH i also LOVE party's!, Party's are amazing, best things in the world, and everyone says i can make the best party's, and i know that no one else can do them better than i! OH OH OH! I JUST THOUGH OF SOMETHING, WE COULD HAVE A FIRST COMMAND PARTY, OR A SOMETHING LIKE A-"  
Solar being a smart pony and the captain knew that the further she went with this, the more likely she was not going to snap out of it, as well as being one that does not like party UNLESS it was a friend or family members birthday or it was hearth warming eve , or humanity very similar Christmas  
"calm down, just calm down Emily. Anyway it was a pleasure to meet you and i must say you have a rather explosive and infectious mood, Anyway, would you mind if i join your game this morning?"  
Emily, who was somehow on the ceiling when solar was addressing her, almost teleported to him. If he was not a pony that could not use magic, he would of swore that she'd just used magic to teleport to him.  
"SURE!"  
"so where is the game?"  
"FOLLOW ME!" she excitedly hoots, as she Bounds off with a half walking, half bouncing stride, leaving solar wondering how she is managing to stay in one piece and not rip in two.

* * *

End of chapter 2

So i would like feedback on how this story is going.

also to let people know i am doing a fair bit of research into halo to make sure my lore is accurate and not 90% made up.

I also revise my chapter works but I'm human and bound to miss stuff so please mention anything that is really bad or if you have any suggestions on what should happen, its not a absolute story that's on rock hard tracks, you guys can have some say in it.


	3. Calm before the Storm

A Few hours later  
2552/ October 2th/ 1400 hours  
Solar reaches his captain quarters after the poker game, with the ship engineering reports "in-hoof", in reality they were floating next to him in his magic aura but, Ponies say 'in-hoof'.  
He walked in his room, A clean and organized room, with his bed on the left side of the room and a rather fancy and Large desk on the right, big enough to fit a pony. He just looked around the room for little while before he decisively lifts up his right fore-hoof, pulled down his sleeve with magic to reveal a VERY expensive hand crafted gold watch and started to count down with the watches ticking

" 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." right down to "3...2...1!" as he hits 1 his head shoots up from looking at his watch to looking at his bed, and just as he looks he sees a three simultaneous bright flashes of light which cause him to squint due to their intensity in light, but only for a moment. One of the flashes were white ,one purple and the final one being a mixture of purple and blueish white, suggesting two ponies sent it together.  
"ah, on time like always... now the question is that what i should read first... my PDA ship analysis... or my family's letters..." he pondered as he pulled a hoof from the ground and on to his chin to form a thinking pose, one resembling a human holding his/her chin when pondering.

"family comes first in most cases..." he starts to walk around the room, levitated the PDA and letters around him and over the desk, debating what goes on and what comes with him onto the bed for reading.  
"but i have a ship over 1KM in length and over 2000 crew to run... but, No! snap out of it! The ship comes first, then family letters, its not like they even disappear, i still have the first one sent from my mother and father lying around here somewhere."

He sets the letters down on the desk next to him and lies down on his bed, beginning to read the ship diagnostics reports and general reports but only for a few moments in peace before having his A.I intrude.

"Captain, you know reading like that does not help focus and in fact hurts productivity, so maybe you should at the very least sit up-right when reading that." She announces while the Holographic display flickers on, showing scrambled images of light and half formed parts for a few seconds before the A.I finally comes though.

"Parallax, those tests where conducted on humans, not ponies and I'm the captain anyway. Last time i checked an A.I can't order his/her captain around about there reading habits!"

Solar,after finishing his sentence, glances over to the A.I display across the room with a smirk "am i wrong?". There on the A.I display sits Parallax, a Smart A.I who was modeled to take on the appearance of a female lab technician. she had long straight hair and was was displayed in a whitish-Teal (Blizzard Blue to be exact) color.

"True, but i can still advise the captain on many things"

Solar quickly glances away from his PDA again and towards her direction again  
"yes, but there is also a thing called habit Parallax, and this is one of mine, and i do not intend on breaking it"

"if you say so captain"

with that the display flickers and then shuts off  
Solar, with small huff of victory, continues to read the PDA, assessing the ships current situation  
"prototype engines... prototype hull-plating... Titanium Gold and tungsten Alloy... etc etc..." As he skims over the information, he sees something that he did not expect to see.

"yup,yup, technical stuff and... Wait," he sits upright. "prototype ablative energy hull? classified instillation, intimidate testing required...by ONI...wait...ONI!"  
His eyes wide and mouth agape, his mind raced to process this. ONI was going to test some new prototype shield and he got to be the first to use it, the first non human captain got to test it out first, before even the top brass got to test it.

He felt a surge of Adrenalin rush through his body at the idea of his ship and him being known as heroes, being able to take on multiple ships at a time, and with his magic, if need be, he could surround the ship in his own magic barrier, making his ship twice if not three times as tanky. Only one other time in his UNSC career made him more giddy than this, when he was presented his academy award for finishing and the thought that he was the first of his kind to join a intergalactic race to explore the universe. however after his first battle with the covenant he realized that Humanity was being threatened with the prospect of extinction, and so he dedicated his career, not to exploration of the stars, but the protection of humanity.

And after so many years of service to the UNSC and exemplary performance and loyalty, ONI thinks that he is capable of handling, as well as, using prototype UNSC technology.  
He used one of his fore legs to cover his mouth in a vain attempt to not squeed. but, alas, he squeed.  
"sir, i just registered a rather high frequency sound coming from you, what was that about"  
Now, even though it was just the ship A.I and he was the captain of the ship and can order her to do about 100 things about it to make sure not one would not even know but all he could do was go red from embarrassment  
"Ju-just ignore that OK? it's a flaw with equine physiology, nothing i can do about that."

but being who Parallax is, she had already reviewed Solars medical file while he was finishing his sentence.  
"sir, i have your physiology scans on medical memory banks here and just by looking at it i can tell that for you to produce a sound that high in frequency, you would have to have done it on purpose."  
"Parallax, this is a direct order! it never happened... anything else to report?"

"Yes sir, the engineer peter stignkov has just reported in and told me there is a direct link to ONI for you once he is done debriefing ONI. Apparently ONI wants to speak to you about some of the classified Prototypes that have been installed into the ship, they are reading you in on the classified technology."  
"thank you parallax, you are dismissed"

upon being dismissed, Parallax's image begins dismantle and fragment as the holographic display switches off, leaving Solar alone. He breathes a sigh of relief.

After a moment, A sound emits from Solar's computer, signaling that someone is on private comms and wants to talk to him directly  
"that probably ONI"  
He sluggishly gets up off his bed and walks over to his wall monitor, which is on the same side of the room as his bed. he switches it on and takes a seat, upon looking at the screen Solar is immediately greeted with a ONI commander  
"Captain Solar Midnight, I am Commander Chinkov of ONI command, and i am here to read you in on the two active prototypes that are currently installed on your ship"

"Yes, i have read up on one briefly just before, the ablative energy hull."  
"yes, the ablative energy hull is a new technology loosely based on covenant shield and the UNSC's emergency reactive armor that is installed on all bridge windows. When it is activated, A special titanium plate alloy will extend out from special ablative Generators. Up to 80% of the ship will be covered by this titanium alloy plating.

Once fully deployed, the ablative generators will begin to generate a energy shield current through-out the the ablative plates, creating a energy shield skin, similar to a Spartan's shielding." Through out that entire readout the ONI commander was completely devoid of any emotion and was speaking in a complete monotone and solar was getting bored very quickly.

"Very well then" solar remarks, raising his gaze from the PDA he was reading while being read in from the commander, he then switches to the next document on his tablet with a simple swipe of his hoof.

solar adjusts himself and sits himself up right. "Now what is the other prototype you are testing? A 'project hurricane'? what is it supposed to be because all i have gotten on my PDA is the project name and a very brief introduction/brief into what it is"

The ONI commander puts down the PDA that was currently in his hand and exchanges it for a PDA on a table far off to the right of him. "That! Captain! that is a new type of propulsion for large and capital ships, currently it has 350% higher efficiency than that of current capital engines, and we hope we can get that up to 450% With fresh and real data instead of simulated data"

"i must ask, any reason why my ship was chosen for both of the prototypes?"  
"only two reasons. Firstly, yours was the only one in the UNSC fleet undergoing a retro fit longer than 3 weeks, all the other ships were either protecting earth, Undergoing a quick retrofit, currently in spec ops or were under construction. Secondly, your ship is a Halcyon class light cruiser, which the engines and ablative hull were both designed for in the first place. the plan was that the engine and Ablative hull would be installed in time for the pillar of autumn because it was undergoing a six week retrofit originally, but there was not enough time for either of the prototypes to be installed due to the attack on reach. In fact, the blueprints and parts hadn't even reached reach by the time the covenant attacked so the pillar of autumn's retrofit was cut by four weeks and the prototypes were safe and sound on earth"  
"anything else?"  
The ONI commander put down his PDA and simple shook his head and promptly said "Thats all for now. You have your orders."

"which are?" Solar asked inquisitively but also in a monotone voice

directly from ONI command itself, so they take precedence above all others. you and your crew are to test the prototypes under your stress and battle conditions." and with that the commander logs off.  
"throughout the entire thing, couldn't he have at least tryed to stop being so damned mono toned?" mumbled solar.  
the pony couldn't help but think about if this was equestira, the commander wouldn't have just dismissed him like and had been so boring but instead would have been much more friendly and would have taken time to explain things in depth, not a quick general run-down.

"well... its not equestria, its humanity and they are at war so, i can't blame them for that. they have known war and bloodshed for so long while ponies haven't even had a war were a single living creature has died yet as a result. shows how peaceful we truly are compared to the rest of the universe."  
with a sigh of frustration and some furious rubbing of his head with his hooves while messing up his mane a bit.

Solar looks around his room for something to take his mind off what just happened.  
As his eyes jump from object to object around his room, looking for something  
his eyes then land on the bedside table next to his bed, which sat his family letters.  
"ah... i should check in on how they are doing. my mother and father will most likely tell me how much they missed me and inform me about the next event that i should go to so we all could meet up and have a big family reunion. my sister... is probably going to tell me that she found out something cool or learned some new spell... and my brother...I honestly have no clue."

He gets up from his chair and 'grabs' the letters while walking over to his bed. as we walks over to his bed, a whole bunch more letters appear in bright flashes of white, red, orange, green and shades of blue.  
"Ah! there's my friends letters"picking up the newly arrived letters as well as his family's ones. He Places them down on his bed-side table while levitating the ones from his family, he was just about to lie down and decide which one to read before...  
*growl...gurgle* he stops mid lying down, leaving him balancing between siting and lying down before he has to get up.

"ugh damn... i should to eat something." and thus he turns around and starts to walk towards the door, putting down the letter to head to the mess hall near the bridge. Because he was the captain his quarters were literally fifteen minutes walk away from the main corridor that lead to the bridge and then with a quick turn around a U turn around a corner was the mess hall.  
"good thing i requisitioned a actual chief instead of just having the normal automated dispensers, because I think I'm going to try something new..." he mumbles loudly as he exits his quarters.

"meat? because if my knowledge of earth horses in someway apply's to you, that is NOT a good idea..."

Solar: " Commander Catherine, i gave you command of the bridge ,did i not? meaning you should be there right now."

Catherine: "Yes Sir, but the engineering team needs the bridge cleared because they found some faults in the command-outputs in the navigation and combat consoles and stations as well as a few other problems throughout the bridge, most likely caused from battle damage and bad construction methods when the ship was first commissioned."  
Solar: "well then, care to join me in the mess hall? I'm going there because-"  
*growl*  
Solar goes a slight tad red, while rolling his eyes... "well... that's mainly why I'm going"  
Catherine is a bit shocked from Solar's stomach because of the intensity of noise it could create, it was quite loud and in fact it hurt her ears.

Catherine: "Is that normal?" she inquisitively asks, while getting ready to poke his abdomen to make sure that was in fact him and not the ship exploding.

Solar smirks a tad. "well as a pony, your stomach can be quite demanding...and when its roughly two time the size of a human head and yet no food has gone into it for at least... lets say around 18 hours, it will begin to 'voice its desire' for something..." not waiting for his stomach to 'voice its desires' again and make her go deaf in her right ear, she decides it would be wise to distance herself from his middle abdominal region.

Catherine: "Oh, by the way captain, i just remembered that the ONI operative has finally installed all the classified prototypes, whatever they are. have you been read in by ONI at all or is this a blind test like they did on the UNSC Shimil?"

Solar: "i was just briefed about them five minutes ago. i have been given some authority, i think, on how best to test the prototypes, as seeming i am the captain of the ship but they still have to be under some kind of battle condition."

Catherine: "my i ask why they picked this ship? i mean a halcyon class is one of the best ships in the UNSC fleets if they were upgraded to the autumn specifications after the refit, of which this one is, in my opinion don't get me wrong, but there are marathons class cruisers and UNSC carriers and all manner of other ships to test experimental prototypes on, and i thought ONI would be deterred from putting anything on this ship because of A, the battle damage and its old history and B, because of... you, no offense captain, and... well... there also is an entire fleet of ship in better condition, compared to us. I mean we are still trying to fix the holes in the hull."

Solar: "Well the Pillar of Autumn was meant to undergo a 10 week refit instead of the 2 week refit that they did, in that time it would of installed all of the prototypes that were specifically designed for a halcyon class cruiser and I'm guessing it would take ONI months and loads of resources to redesign the prototypes to be able to install them into other ships. So when they saw my ship was undergoing a full retrofit ,they must have used their ONI power to install whatever they wanted onto this ship so they could finally test out their new experimental toys."

As he finishes his sentence they turn around the final corridor and meet some crewmen leaving the cafeteria who looked like they was just leaving some kind of amazing party. two of them were walking down the corridor chatting away and one following behind with a few streamers and a whole lot of confetti attached to the crew members cloths and their hair is caked with the stuff.

Solar: "I wonder, what on earth could that chief be cooking that is so good that my crew start having party about it"  
A enlisted crewman walks by while telling them in passing comment, not noticing that they were captain and second in command.  
" I honestly have no clue, but he is cooking up a storm in there and Emily is throwing one hell of a 'first flight' party! I have to say, for a talking horse, the captain makes some damn good decisions, just hope he is as good as in a battle situation and doesn't get us blown up!"  
Just before Catherine was about blow all her fuses and shout the enlisted crewman out of an airlock for being disrespectful, solar however, quells her, mostly for the enlistee's sake, and partly for his because of the paperwork involved.

Solar: "Catherine, i will handle this, i don't need you to speak for me, i have a mouth of my own"he begins to walk up towards the enlisted and uses his height to stand over the enlisted when he reaches him "Crewman, for your information, don't describe me as a horse or next time i will reprimand you for disrespecting an officer! is that understood"

the enlisted crew member stops facing the ground and looks the captain in the eye and then quickly speaks.  
"yes sir! Sorry Sir!" then he continues on his journey to where ever he was meant to be at while not on break hours.  
the two continue to walk towards the mess hall, as they enter they a fairly packed mess hall they see streamers and party poppers go off as well as some crew yelling out "First flight!" as well as some banners that read 'First Flight' ,and not a single table that wasn't occupied

Solar: "well then... i don't know if we can even get a seat with a crowd this large."

Catherine:"Well if there wasn't a party going on in thanks to ensign Emily here then the mess hall would be almost bare"  
the two watch as chiefs going in and out of the kitchen, bringing out all sorts of food and laying them out onto the central table that has currently piled high with food, and it was only getting bigger.

Solar stares at the central table, figuring out what he wants to eat and starts to make his way through the crowd and hears some cadets talking about certain dish with horseradish. he shudders a bit and Catherine asks if he is OK. "i fine, don't worry" he waves a hoof of reassurance. " Its just that every time i hear someone say horseradish, i think of a horse or pony being turned into that stuff, which creeps me out"

Catherine turns rather quickly to face him "sir! What the hell even gave you a thought like that? That's just sick... i mean its animal cruelty in the first place and..." she thinks about it for only a second before realizing what she said she immediately saluted and began to apologize.  
"SIR, IN NO MANNER DID I MEAN THAT YOU ARE AN ANIMAL, SIR!"

Solar: "Its OK Catherine, i know you didn't mean it and its just a slip of the tongue, cant blame you when i physically look very similar to earthen equines. Anyway, with the horseradish thing, it was a academy prank. i guess when you are a freshmen cadet and see a talking equine trying to enter the UNSC, your first thought is that its just one giant universal joke, and some of them second thought was to prank me as much as possible, which most of the time didn't work but the horseradish one did"

Catherine:"how did they prank you with them turning a horse into horseradish?"

Solar:"they made a fake video, with very good effects i might add, of a horse getting turned into horseradish and then one of them putting it into a soup that i usually ate when i was in the academy, gave me nightmares for weeks, and it put me off French onion soup for a couple of years."

Catherine Started to laugh at the whole scenario, before looking back up to see that solar was NOT amused, at all!. "Sorry sir"

Solar looked around the room and then focuses his eyes onto a group of cadets having fun with party poppers and confetti and in general having fun before speaking "you know I'm being easy on everyone" he turns back around to look at Catherine and in the process sees a free table " ah ,Catherine you get the food, I'll go get the table."

Catherine not even needing to ask solar what he wanted because after a month of them eating together, she knows what he always eats... a Vegetarian Russian onion soup...  
After roughly thirty seconds of waiting in a queue to get to the table with all the food, she returns to the table with solar.  
"sir, about your previous statement, what did you mean 'you know I'm being easy on everyone'? On the UNSC Brentha Paris Frigate you were rather fine officer when it came to being strict without being a tight ass."

Solar:" you really think so? i thought i was being kind of soft, it took me weeks before i could stop that poker game!  
anyway, I'm only being soft because i know not many people are used to the idea of having a equine as their commanding officer" he takes a sip of his freshly made coffee that he had an ensign get him while he was waiting for Catharine "And i didn't want my first impression of being in charge as being some cruel captain who saw humanity as below them or a unforgiving S.O.B (-son of a bitch-) . I'm just letting the crew adjust to the idea of serving an equine commander like a cat adjusting to a new home, because i know it must be quite difficult for them to accept the idea of serving a captain like me."

Catherine: "well its easy for me to serve you"

Solar:"That's because you were with me on two different ships with Admiral Mandrake and i was your superior officer so you had plenty of time to adjust. same with the few lieutenants and ensigns that served under me"

Catherine:"True, true." she pauses while poking her fork into her food. "I have been wanting to ask you this for along while, but when you use magic, is it like unlimited power? or is there a capacity? how does it work?

Solar takes a sip of his coffee before he begins his sentence and while doing so Catherine decides to add on to her question  
Catherine:" I'm asking because i remember the time on the UNSC Trimera, the battle of X-05 where we were up against a covenant frigate and were losing, until you used your magic to wrap the ship is a bubble of some kind that protected us from everything they threw at us, and each time a projectile hit the shield you would flinch and the aura around your horn would flare up a little bit, progressively getting worse each time until your horn started to emit and fling Lightning arcs around the room, hitting nearby consoles and leaving scorch marks in nearby bulkheads. you looked like you had to force yourself more and more to keep it up as the battle progressed So i just want to know about how it works, and if its possible to over do it to-"

Solar:" the point of death? no, but to the point of absolute exhaustion, yes. I'll just give you the basics of how magic works because A, there is no real human science i can use to quantify a lot of it and B, you haven't used any form of magic so its really hard to explain but I'll do my best"

he takes a spoonful of soup and another sip of coffee before he starts  
"the easiest way i can explain it is like its a elastic band that you can stretch infinitely as well as a magic capacity tank that also can be expanded infinitely, but you have to expand them in small and reasonable amounts. you see, when i lift books and light items like that, i am using my most basic and easy form of magic, any unicorn can do that starting from the age of four, two if they are gifted. now using basic magic will stretch and expand ones magic elastic band and magic capacity for a while until it becomes easy and both the elastic band and magic tank have become big enough." he sips his coffee  
"Then they will have to use more complicated magics and spells to expand their limits while not over doing it because then the elastic band could break and the magic tank will run empty, resulting in exhaustion because the magic will directly draw from your stamina and your own magical essence, which is VERY bad.

Now using magic isn't all about having the concentration, power, magic capacity and the ability to use it, but also the ability to channel it through one's horn and the horns capacity to contain a certain amount of magical power which is also increased through magic use, as one reaches their limit, so does their channeling ability and their horns magical capacity, resulting in 'sparking' and 'embers', as well as a few other magical tell tale signs that show if a pony is struggling or is nearing the end of their magical capability's, but that is all you need to know for the basics."  
solar takes another spoonful of soup  
Catherine:" OK then... that was A LOT of information about magic... roughly how much more is there?"  
"well if that was the first chapter in a book about magic, there would be another 53 chapters roughly because there is an entire science around it."  
Catherine mouthing is open in shock, while solar just sits there eating his lunch  
" you should eat Catherine, not let that food go to waste."  
she snaps out of it and back into reality, and notices how truly hungry she is and starts eating too.  
"may i ask one more question?"  
"You can"  
"how many spells are there in your world?"  
solar puts down his spoon and thinks about the question for a bit, taking his time.  
"well when i was there there was enough magic spells to fill up roughly over 10,000 of your earth encyclopedia books, with one page dedicated to a whole new spell And i'm not counting the unique spells and magic rituals. trust me there is a lot and even more is made everyday. Infact i just remembered that there was this one spell that could turn creatures into ponies temporally..."  
Catherine raises an eyebrow to this and questions the logic of that "um, why would they make a spell like that?"

Solar:" well if we ever find my world, we can go ask them."

The two spend another quarter of an hour chatting and getting deserts and just having a nice time  
Catharine:" so, when do you think we will get the all clear to leave the system? i don't like sitting on my hands a-"

Catherine is cut short as parallax interrupts her via a earwig in Solar's left ear, she is left unaware of the news parallax is delivering to the captain but can tell that its on because Solar lifts his hoof to his ear to engage it.

Parallax:" sir, i have just detected a slip space rupture."  
solar:" well open a comm's link and ask why they are here, we were supposed to be-"  
Parallax:" sir, its not UNSC"

Solar:" then who is it?"

Parallax:" one second sir, they still inside the rupture and... wait, SIR..."

there is a long pause as Parallax calculates something.

"it's a covenant CSO Super Carrier"


	4. Battle stations

"it's a covenant CSO Super Carrier Captain!."

Solar:" WHAT!" Solar looks around the mess hall to see that everyone is calm and happy, no one knows about the CSO because parallax has told no one but the captain Via the earwig.

Solar stood up from is table and yelled as loud as he could, making sure everyone in the mess hall could hear him "Combat Stations People, We have a CSO super capital covenant ship in the system and the chances of us surviving decrease drastically every second you are not at your combat stations! NOW MOVE CREWMEN!"

Catherine stands up and slams her hands down on to the table "Sir, whats is our cause of action?"  
Solar:" Lets get to the bridge before we decide anything, i want all my facts and tactical data before i try anything."

They both rush towards the bridge, only being around fifteen to twenty meters away, they get there in a matter of seconds  
As solar enters the Bridge, everyone salutes.

Solar:" Parallax, what are we up against?"

Parallax:" One CSO class covenant super carrier.  
Length 28.960 kilometers ,Width 11.447 kilometers ,Height/depth 3.563 kilometers and comes with its standard Nano laminate hull as well as its standard weaponry which are seven energy projectors and a couple hundred Plasma turrets, Pulse laser turrets, Plasma Torpedoes. Nothing out of the usual for a CSO to have for decimating an entire fleet of UNSC ships."

Solar:" I know that, but i wanted specifics! why are they here and are they carrying prototype covenant technology that warrants them to dive right into UNSC territory!"

Parallax:" nothing else but that sir, i am currently scanning them but nothing strange is coming up, i don- Sir i just was analyzing and cross referencing their there slip space rupture energy with other covenant ships signatures as well as doing hull scans to detect anything strange on the surface of the CSO, the slip space rupture was different from any other covenant ship, I'm guessing the CSO has a prototype slip space generator and as for the hull, i think its equipped with prototype shields! Sir, we all know one normal CSO on its own can take out entire UNSC fleet consisting of multiple top of the range battle clusters and groups with the best captains there are at their helms but we are just a halcyon light cruiser and a crew with almost no combat experience and still are patching up holes in the hull and fixing faulty systems sir!"

Solar:"Parallax, i don't care if we are against the entire damn covenant fleet, i don't care if one hundred thousand CSO super capitals were engaging us right now! because either way we will win against the odds. Bring the ship up to Combat Alert Alpha! I want everyone at their stations and Give me a run down on best case scenario with the ONI prototypes and using the fact that we are up to Autumn standards." he spoke with the uttermost confidence as he walked up to the tactical display screen, which was showing him an overview of the system and the two locations of his ship and the covenants.

Parallax:" even though We are up against a CSO class with prototype systems which means our chances of survival are slim even if we run, and we are currently alone and you want to do battle with it making our chances of survival even lower than ever but i will start running best case scenario battle calculations"

Ensign:" Sir, the CSO class are doing a in system jump. Their calculate exit point, it's way to close the the star!"

Cathrine:" That will cause the star to go super nova! are they insane? unless they want to destroy the system and possibly themselves, what could their motive be?

Parallax:" I Don't Know! But i do know that they are testing a new slip space drive so maybe apart of testing the prototype has something to do with solar activity captain"

Solar:" well what ever it is lets try to avoid being seen, i want to get the jump on that ship rather than face in in pure 1-1 combat. Parallax i want to know how you identified it, and ensign, take us to an asteroid that the last light can hide behind. I'd rather not engage that ship unless we have too right now!"

Parallax:"Well i can tell you it was not done via the use of covenant slip space emissions"

Cathrine:" How did you identify the CSO ship then?"  
Parallax:"Visuals, the only way that it could be done at that point without using scanning methods that would immediately give us away"  
Solar walks away from the tactical panel and over to one of the pilots on the bridge and starts to speak to everyone on the bridge.  
Solar:" with that ship jumping that close to a celestial body, it should blind their sensors making it easier for us to hide behind an asteroid and possibly get up close and attack it with out them knowing whats hitting them"  
The CSO exits near the Star, making it flare in activity and highly unstable. The Leviathan of a vessel floats dead in space for a few moments before beginning to open up another slip space portal in front of it

Ensign:" Sir there is no point in trying to hide anymore, they have detected us and are opening a slip space portal again with a exit point of only 30 Kilometers distance of us and the two slip space jumps made the star unstable. It's starting to go super Nova, i estimate 15 minutes before it explodes"

Parallax:" then we only have 14 minutes before slip space will no longer an option due to the shear gravitational forces that will fling us around sir, and we can't go anyway without that ship following us. I calculate a 0.02% chance of survival with a 0.12% chance of taking that ship with us sir!"

Solar:" I like those odds. Activate the Ablative energy Hull prototype Parallax"

Parallax:"Activated"

As the hull activated there was a noticeable change to the ships hull as a super thin layer spread out across most of the ship.  
While this happened the CSO emerged from slip space 6 Kilometers in front of them, It's size making the last light seem tiny in comparison to the Leviathan.  
Solar:"Prepare to fire the duel M.A.C cannons!"  
Solar's horn lights up with a flash as an aura of magic envelops it. As he does this a crewman notices that the M.A.C's charge are exceeding their charge capacity.  
Petty officer:" Sir the M.A.C's are at 150% capacity!"  
Solar:" Crewman i want you to tell me when they reach 200% capacity! Parallax, when they do i want you to fire immediately  
three seconds past before the M.A.C reached 200% then Parallax began the M.A.C Barrage

with that the Last light fired 12 shots simultaneously, 6 being that of stranded UNSC depleted uranium round and the other 6 being comprised of arcane energy's, otherwise known has giant magic bolts.  
*Ba-Bang* *Ba-Bang* *Ba-Bang*...*Ba-Bang* *Ba-Bang* *Ba-Bang*  
The firing was rhythmic, two shots a second for three seconds and then two seconds wait, followed by another three second barrage.

the first standard shots hit the shields and dissipated due to the prototype shielding, which was probably M.A.C proof. However the covenant had not designed a shield that was supposed to take on Magic bolts meaning that they passed right though the shields, unaffected and began to shred the hull of the CSO, 6 direct hits which completely destroyed all of the CSO front weaponry, leaving the last light a massive blind spot to exploit.

Parallax:" Direct hit the the Capital ship sir, all front energy projectors are down as well as 90% of other weaponry giving us a blind spot we could sit in sir, but that would mean we couldn't fire the M.A.C anymore."

Lieutenant:" Holy Shit, we can do this sir! We can do this!"

Warrant officer:" Sir, i am detecting boarding partys coming towards the ship as well as large amounts of escort fighters and bombers, we won't be able to engage them all even with long and short swords deployed!"

Solar:"Well they will help do the job, get those fighters out there and keeping the covenant ships at bay, Ensign, navigate us to the blind spot and keep us there for as long as you can, if we can keep poking the bear were it can't defend itself we could win this! and parallax..."

Parallax": yes sir?"

Solar:"...let's give our old friend a warm welcome"

Parallax:"I've already begun."  
/

In the spartan armory  
A Tech officer is operating a Console that controls a cryo pod inside the armory  
on the Display:  
 **X - Parallax 017 09 CRYOSTOR. 32.8.0**  
 **(Priority Alpha)**

Begin Thawing Process  
Tech Officer Brian:" Whoa. Sir"

Tech chief William:"Right! lets thaw him out"

Tech Officer Brian:"OK, bringing low level systems online, cracking the case in thirty seconds...  
Hes hot, blowing the pins in 5."

Down in the spartan armory, away from the monitoring station above, there is a lone cryo casket in the middle of the armory attached to a central metal beam, facing towards the monitoring station.  
As they begin the process the pod begins to vent gas from several different locations along the seal of the pod

"counting down from 5..." one of them says  
"4...3...2...1"

As the officer counts down, a ordinance tech that was with them in the room makes his way down to help the spartan out while a marine enters the monitoring station up top.

The pod opens  
the spartan gets up and out before anyone says a word

ordinance tech:" whoa, take it easy. we just rushed your revive so don't rush yourself. Anyway, welcome back Sir, we will have you battle ready stat."

Archer:" well you wouldn't have to" he says in a deep rumbling voice, while geting out of the cryo pod.  
"unless we are going into a fight" he steps out and looks around the room, then at his hands to quickly make sure everything is in working order

ordinance tech:" True sir, but we still have to give you a quick calibration to make sure everything is in order, we don't want you or your armor to fail in the middle of a fight due to the quick unseal"

Archer starts walking over to the gun racks, with each step making a heavy metallic thud.

ordinance tech:" sir, Calibrations is this way"

Archer:"I've done a calibration of my own. I'll tell you if there is something wrong"

When he reach the small weapons rack that contains his combo of weapons, he starts to collect his 'belongings' which are A MA5B assault rifle, M45E Tactical Shotgun and a M6D (Halo:CE magnum) to top it off, and then a M41 SPNKR (rocket launcher) for overkill.  
ordinece tech:"Sir, you can't go into battle with out being checked up on. You haven't even had your shields activated yet"  
Archer hits his chest piece with the one free hand he has, while the other is occupied with holding the rocket launcher that was over his shoulder, with enough force that it gets the personal shield generator to activate, with a crackle of light and bright yellow outlines of energy on the skin of his armor symbolizing it online.  
Archer:" wheres the bridge?"

Tech chief William: Over intercom" there is a marine up here that will escort you to the bridge, Solar wants to give you a warm welcoming"  
Archer jumps up half way up ladder due to his pure strength ,which allows him to jump quite high. He then proceds to quickly clime the rest of the way.

William: "Sir, you can't be doing things like that, damaging the ship and possibly yourself!"

Archer:"like hell i can't. The ship is under attack and i have to get to the captain as soon as possible" he gets up onto the cat walk and walks over to the door, hits the doors keypad to open it and walks inside "marine, lets go"

Marine:" Yes Sir! and Sir there are boarding party's coming towards the ship so we may-"  
They hear explosions coming from the corridor.  
Parallax then starts to talk "To All UNSC personal, We have engaged the enemy and boading partys have started to get in via the use of escape pod docking ports. lock down the nearest escape pods to minimise chances of the covenant getting a foothold in this ship!"

Archer:" Marine, Now!"

Archer and the marine begin to run towards the bridge via the corridor where plasma grenades, UNSC grenades and weapons fire from both sides could be heard.  
after entering the corridor from all the sounds where coming from they come across a few marine behind some makeshift cover engaging a massive boarding party.  
Marine 1:"WHERE ARE THEY ALL COMING FROM"  
Marine 2:" JUST SHOOT AT THEM!"  
Marine 3:" I'M RUNNING LOW!"

Archer runs past the marines with his shotgun drawn and jumps over the barricade they had made to hold against the massive wave of enemy forces.  
He sprinted towards them and begun to dispatch them one by one. a shotgun to the face there and a triple take-down combo here and with-in thirty seconds his job was done. "Marines, lock down this section, if any more boarding craft try to use the escape pod docking bays, blow them to hell!"  
"Sir yes Sir"  
With that notion, Archer and his marine escort continue on their way to the bridge, while fighting off countless covenant boarding party's and coming to the rescue of many marine groups that are scattered across the interior of the last light.

/

On the bridge  
"Sir, the star is going critical, its gravitational pulls are fluctuating and is sending debris from the shattered planets in the solar system towards us"  
Solar was analyzing the whole tactical situation, so far they had not made a dent in the CSO's shields and the only reason they were still alive was because of Solar's magic going straight though the shields and destroying the energy projectors that were on the front of the ship.

A bridge officer behind the central command pillar yells out the prototype shields stats. "SIR, the ablative energy hull is at 30% shield power, i don't know how much longer the shield will last sir before it completely fails."

Solar had to take in so much information and then come up with tactical solutions to combat the enemy, normally this wouldn't be so hard because they would be engaging something that was NOT a CSO covenant super capital. under these circumstances he had to come up with a unconventional plan in a matter of minutes to destroy it or the UNSC will lose there best chance at winning the war. the ship violently shakes from a anti-matter charge hitting the ship  
"Sir! Some of their weapons are starting to come back online and a second wave of fighters and boarding parties are heading our way!"

Parallax:" the first wave only had 200 fighters and bombers and they wreaked hell on us, but that second wave consists of over 30,000 fighters and bombers escorting around 10,000 boarding craft there is no way we can fight that"  
Solar was deep in thought, he was against impossible odds. Even with the entire UNSC fleet, the odds still would have been greatly against him. 30,000 fighters and a covenant Super-Capital, something Solar's ship was not equipped to fight.

Solar:" what are the gravitational forces like 185,000,000 Kilometers towards the star"  
Ensign at the helm:" its 800G and it's fluctuating in every direction from the star, a ship over 2 kilometers ship will be shredded in that kind of gravitational shear in under 5 minutes and they won't be able to get into any slipspace portals they open"

Catherine:" sir, are you going to do what i think you are going to do?"  
Parallax:"what exactly?"  
Solar:"Exactly that Catherine, All hands, prepare for a in system jump towards the star. Ensign, ease up on engine power and get close with the CSO, we are taking it for a ride"

Catherine:"What! Are you insane!?, I thought you wanted to get closer to the star so we would be safe from the CSO! But you want to attempt a in system jump into a area of space where the gravity forces will tear the ship apart and not only that! but you want to take the CSO along for the ride as well! What the hell kind of plan do you have in mind sir!"

Solar:"wheres the fun in running away Catherine? besides, The CSO can't jump in those kinds of gravitational forces, its 30X the size of us so there is a lot more mass that thing is carrying around, and it can be flung around, making near impossible for them to reach their slip space portal and hopefully they will be shredded before the Last light begins to show signs of hull stress! that is the idea anyway. Ensign, Plot a course directly to the CSO and charge the Slip space drive. Parallax i want you to calculate a slip space jump like you never have before. Take us 200,000,000 Kilometers closer to that star!"

Parallax:" Attempting the most bat-shit insane move attempted in the UNSC ever attempted ,Captain!"  
The ships engines light dies off as the engines output lowers for a while, letting the CSO close the gap till their shields are mere meters away from hitting the Last Light.  
Solar:" execute the jump!"  
And with that command the UNSC last light opens up a slip space rupture in front of both ships, the Last Lights engines Blast alight and the ship goes speeding into the rupture with the CSO ship following closely behind, getting dragged in because of the proximity to the Last Light when the created the rupture and how close it was, as well as covenant tenacity making them was to destroy the ship. So they followed the Last Light in, which was a big mistake on there behalf.

Both ships entered and then the portal closed, and then 15 seconds later the ship merged with-in 450,000,000 of the stars surface. This was a hell of a lot closer than they planned, with the gravity shear being well over 3500G and the slip space portal opening so close to the star ,that it only caused it to become more unstable resulting in the star going super nova even quicker.  
Solar:" NOT THAT CLOSE!"

Ensign:" SIR, THE ENERGY SHIELDS ARE RAPIDLY FAILING, 15%"  
A Massive solar flare hits the ship

Ensign:"WE ARE SO SCREWED, SHIELDS AT 5% AND RAPIDLY FALLING"

Catherine:" WE ARE NOT GOING TO SURVIVE IF WE DON'T GET OUT OF HERE!"

SOLAR:" PARALLAX, PREPARE FOR ANOTHER SLIP SPACE JUMP"

the ship was violently shaking from side to side from the stars gravity, the crew falling on to the floor and scrambling about as they were thrown about. Solar was holding onto his chair, allowing him to not be thrown about.  
Parallax:" i will need 3 warm up the drives and calculate a slip space trajectory, But we simply don't have the time!."

Solar knew what he had to do, to save his ship and crew.  
Solar:" forget it, initiate the Cole protocol, wipe all ship navigation data and prepare for a random slip space jump."  
Crew members:" Sir, yes Sir"  
Suddenly some explosions as well as plasma and gun fire is heard coming from the corridor that connects to the bridge. After a minute Archer comes running in with his magnum in hand, missing his assault rifle, shotgun and rocket launcher. Most likely because he ran out of ammo from all the fighting.  
Archer:" Good to see you sir."  
Parallax:" sleep well?"  
Archer:"I went to bed with an itchy trigger finger. So no"  
Parallax:" so my driving wasn't that bad then huh..." she crosses her arms  
Solar:" Archer, i know this isn't exactly the nice welcome party you expected but i want you to go from section to section and get the covenant off my damn ship."  
Archer:" By all means sir?"  
Solar:" Just don't blow a hole in my ship. That is all"  
With that brief chat, archer departs the bridge as quickly as he entered and begins his mission of clearing the Last Light.

Solar:" how long till we can make a uncalculated slip space rupture?"  
Another massive gravity force ripples though both ships, the CSO gets almost completely torn in half and its core goes super critical, cutting power to the shields meaning the ship was completely vulnerable but the last light is with-in 200 meters of it meaning it would get destroyed along with the CSO  
Solar:" GET US OUT OF HERE NOW, I DON'T CARE"  
An ensign yells out that someone needs to talk to solar over the intercom and it was from engineering. Solar nods to the crewman and he enables the intercom. on the intercom was solar's chief of engineering who was only a few weeks into the job and was still getting over the idea of solar, meaning they fought a bit.  
Engineering Chief officer Alexander:" SIR, WE CAN'T CREATE A SLIP SPACE RUPTURE,THE POWER DRAW WOULD OVERHEAT THE FUSION CORES THEN WE WOULD END UP WITH A WILDCAT DESTABILIZATION OF THE CORES!"  
Solar:" WHAT!, whats going on down there!"  
Engineering Chief officer Alexander:" The primary fusion reactor heat sinks are almost all gone, we are operating on 5 out of 16 here, and the Tri-fusion core is working at over 480% its maximum to support that damned Ablative Hull on the ship as well as your slip space rupture habits! Its taxing the fusion cores and if we try to open a slip space portal, we could potently shatter Containment and end up in a wild Cat Destabilization of the core, like i said before!"  
Solar looked around his bridge, the ship shaking about every 3 seconds as it took hits from the still kicking CSO as well as the ever increasing gravity forces from the sun let him to his conclusion

"We have to, if we don't we are guaranteed to blow up. We are creating a slip space rupture And that the end of it!"  
Solar then turns off the comms before the officer could argue anymore  
Solar:" Ensign... Punch it! Get us out of here and prepare to activ-"  
*Boom* A massive explosion is heard as the CSO manages to activate one of its Energy projectors in one last attempt to destroy them ship, blowing itself up further in the attempt and badly damaging the Last Light.  
Navigation Ensign:" Captain! That Attempt destroyed most of the CSO in the process but blew out all of our engines, we only have maneuvering thrusters left!"

Solar only had to think for a few seconds before he knew what he had to do, what his only choice was now.  
Solar:" Create the damn slip space rupture, NOW!"  
Navigation Ensign:" Engaging the slip space drives... Rupture is open and we are being pushed in by the gravitational forces"  
Solar:" give me comms. 'To all hands this is the captain, Prepare for an immediate uncalculated slip space jump, be ready for anything, Captain out' Now we hope we don't end up near some other dangerous celestial object"  
Marine:" like a planet!"

The ship is pushed towards and into the slip space rupture. The ship entering the rupture slowly as they have nothing than maneuvering thrusters which would not work in a situation like this, it takes the ship a few minutes to reach rupture as they are thrown about by the gravitational forces.  
After a few minutes and some payers, the ship finally enter the portal and it closes behind them, leaving behind the remnants of a CSO ship and a star that went super nova just as the rupture collapsed, sending through a energy pulse which changed the exit point drastically...  
to where is currently unknown

* * *

if you notice anything grammatically wrong, remember to inform me and also tell me if you have any ideas on how to improve this story.  
I welcome criticism and also, tell me if you are liking it so far guys. 


	5. Memorys: Chapter 1

Year: 2552 / Date: June 29th / Time: 1000 hours

On-board Cairo station.  
geosynchronous orbit roughly 35,900 kilometers above Earth, over the Egyptian city of Cairo, hence its name.  
This was the station on which Solar was going to get his promotion to captain.

it was four hours away from the ceremony where not only would he receive his rank of captain that he had been for all his UNSC career, as well as being able to see his ship for the first time with his own eyes instead of looking at blueprints and pictures of other halcyon class light cruisers and imagining himself at the bridge.  
To finally have a ship of his own was an amazing thought to Solar, at first he couldn't even imagine having a UNSC corvette to command, but a halcyon cruiser was on a whole other level.

he had left his large apartment home which was in the United States for Cairo station when he got the message directly from command itself about his promotion.

His letter of promotion was almost the same as any other serving UNSC officers letter of promotion, the only differences being the word 'equine' were tossed in some places to make it a little more personal as well as to replace some of the 'human' references throughout the notice of promotion, same can be said for his document of promotion.

Solar Spent a few hours thinking about his whole life and his current situation before a knock was heard at his personal quarters.

Solar:" Who is it?"  
"who do you think it is? look sir, i suggest you start getting dressed because your promotion ceremony is about to begin in thirty minutes"Solar looks up from the ground and towards the door, musing for a moment and then starts to smile and gets off the bed, heading towards the door.  
Solar:" Catherine i you honestly think i would be late to my own promotion?"  
Catherine:" well the question was..." solar opens the door, looking down at Catherine with his tilted to the right, for a moment just gazing at her before,in a up-lifted tone, sarcastically saying "oh, so did i hire a nanny to take care of me?"

Catherine just crosses her arms and walks inside  
Solar:" so you'll just invite your self in then huh, going to start cooking to then?"  
Catherine:" no, I'm going to make sure you get dressed properly and go in there looking good, a lot of earth is watching this, especially because you are no normal officer, making this event rather unusual And if we ever find your home world and your race decides to join the UNSC, you'll be the one who sets the standard. So you have to dress for this! not just throw on everything at the last minute."  
Solar sighs in defeat, knowing that she is right he gets up and straightens out, standing at his full height on all four and then uses his magic to start preparing, pulling out his uniform and officers beret  
Solar:" you are right, but i don't need your help to get dressed."

As solar gets dressed, Catherine just looks at solar, mainly focusing on his cutie mark. It showed a moon which was in a hazy blue mist covering it, while what appeared to be behind the moon, just coming over the top and around the sides was a star which looked like it was glowing and pulsating in color and intensity. She reached out to touch it in curiosity, wondering if was either embedded into solar fur or skin, or something else entirely. She was just about to touch it before solar asks her a question.  
"So... are you just reaching out in curiosity or is it something else?"  
Catherine, unclear of what solar was asking, quickly asked him for clarification.  
"what are you talking about Solar?" Solar just turned his head away from the mirror which he was using and looks at Catherine with a 'you know what I'm talking about' expression, painted all across from one side to other, he then coughs once and turns back to face the mirror and begins to speak  
Solar:" you want to touch my mark to see if its either the skin or the fur that is colored to create that image"  
Catherine:"Well?"  
Solar:" its both, as well as magic, its all to hard to explain with only..." solar looks at his wrist watch. "twenty three minutes, i'll need at least an hour to explain how it works in full, proper detail and before that you'll need some knowledge in magic, and not just the basics, but what i can tell you in this short amount of time is that it basically depicts what i am good at. In my case it depicts that i am good at using Solar and Luna based magical spells and elemental magics, Hence my name, Solar Midnight."

Catherine:" but you said your race had to find their cutie marks, they ain't just born with them, so how did your mother and father know to name you that?"

Solar nods in confirmation and turns around while lifting one front leg up to slip through his officers jacket  
"well because i have not had any children of my own i don't really understand how my parents explained it. what they said was 'one night, exactly one week from your birth, we both just knew what your name was going to be', so honestly i don't have much of an idea on it works but its pretty much a 7th sense."

Catherine:" what happened to the 6th sense?"  
Solar:" its the same as your 6th sense, no differences."

they continued their conversation while solar got dressed with idle talk about the difference between earth and equestria till only ten minutes were left till the ceremony.  
solar:" well we better get going. Its like how you said, if I'm late it will reflect quite baddy on every other equestrian and i honestly don't want to wait. I can just imagine it, Lord Hood, promoting me to captain, and then being taken to the mars cradle to see my ship"  
Catherine:" speaking of your ship, have you thought of a name?"Catherine asks politely as they leave his quarters into the open space of Habitat Delta, wondering if solar had indeed thought of a name for his ship. Solar was quite for a bit while he was thinking, and spoke up once they had reached one of the many tram stations that were nearby.

Solar:"i have had trouble of thinking up something original, maybe inspiration will strike me in the final moments?"  
Catherine:" well if it does hit you, don't say it because the cameras are on. i suggest you flatten your hair and straighten your beret, don't want to look shaggy for your promotion sir!"  
Solar:" i ain't your commanding officer yet Catherine, we are the same rank still."  
Catherine:" for only a few more minutes"  
as the tram made its way towards Cairo stations bridge, everyone started to line up and applaud and celebrate. cameras went about as they filmed solar and Catherine on their way to the bridge.

When they arrived, solar stepped out of the tram to be met by a lot of people lined up to congratulate him, most of them being people he previously served with. He started his way towards the door that lead to the bridge and upon it opening, he was met by even more people. Most of the bridge was filled and a pathway leading to the island Lord hood with his old commanding officer Admiral mandrake, was on lined with many familiar faces and people who were going to serve on board his ship. He walked slowly and with pride towards the island, knowing that every thing he had done in the UNSC was leading up till this point, and that everyone around him respected. With Catherine in-tow, once he had reached the steps he walked up each one while scanning the entire room, just to see how many people there were, and after a moment he looked outside to see a lot of UNSC ships around Cairo station.

Once he was up on the island, Lord hood turned around and started his speech.  
Terrance Hood:" Solar, Due to your dedication and outstanding performance for the UNSC as well as your diligence in situations of absolute near defeat and your outstanding bravery, acts of selflessness and courage in unimaginable odds, i hereby award you with the colonial cross and medal of Honor." during his speech two marines, one from either side come up from behind Terrence Hood, both hold oak box and open it up to reveal a red valet interior with one medal in each.  
"As for your service as acting captain and tactical prowess shown in situations against a insurmountable difference of firepower and numbers, you have still been able to achieve victory as well as your constant dedication to commanding with absolute a surety and confidence and for this, you are to be promoted to the rank of captain." Solar has the the captain ribbon pinned to his coat.  
Terrence Hood:" Make the UNSC proud."

* * *

This is a **Memory Chapter**

In other words, these will be short chapters in the past that i will write to add story and if you guys want any backstory, just tell me and I'll make a **Memory Chapter** for you.

anyway tell me if there are any problems or if you have any suggestions because that is always welcome and if you have any criticisms that is a very good thing too.


	6. Thats a star

Chapter 6:  
2552/ October 2th/ 1600 hours  
Everything was pitch black,but for only a few moments as the last light went though the slip space rupture, and most of the lights were broken or blown out from battle damage and power surges.  
Then they exited the slip space rupture, light flooded in though the bridges windows and everyone was forced to cover their eyes  
"Can someone tell me why on mother earths name my eyes are burning as if we were near a celestial body or something along those lines?"  
A warrant officer takes off his jacket to cover put around his head and cover his stations screen, lowering the light around his head and console just enough so he could read his data.  
"sir, i am patching myself into navigation as we speak, just give me a... oh you have got to be Fucking kidding me!"  
Solar snapped his head around to look in the general direction of the warrant officers voice was coming from.  
"What is it? are we in the middle of a active nebular?"  
"I wish we were... We are in the Corona of a F# !ing Star and only a few hundred meters away from the surface! we are going to burn up in two minutes with the ship burning up in three!"  
Solar:" get me engineering!"  
The warrant officer tapped on the console a few times as he inputted commands though, however only half of them registered  
"got them!"  
Solar:" Engineering, can we-"  
a voice yelled over the comms heated tone, and in a Scottish accent.  
"No we most certainly can not captain! unless you want to blow us up that is you stupid bastard, the ship is already under enough stress as it is with all the damage it sustained and now what the hell have you gotten us into?"  
Solar become infuriated by the subordinates tone and yells back, not liking the tone or the words used.  
"who the hell do you think you are that gives you the right to talk back to me like that! right now i want a situation report, not you going off your head!"  
the crew member on the other side reveals himself  
"Its peter Stignkov, the only Bloody Scottish person on this ship with not enough alcohol stashed under his bed to deal with this crap and has a bagpipe up the arse, and is currently dealing with what you just did to the ship!"  
Solar:" what happened to-"  
Peter:" one of the primary circuitry consoles blew up just as we exited slip-space and he was, at the time, operating it to reroute power across the ship. He didn't survive the explosion, and as the highest ranking engineering officer and the ONI specialist who installed your damned fusion reactors and engines, I'm going to have to take over as chief engineering officer until you have time to appoint a new one which i doubt will be any time soon!"  
Solar:" Look, can we open another-"  
Peter:" No we most certainly can not!, i have got wires out the arse in here, i can't walk three feet before tripping or nearly having my hind cooked by live wires!"  
Solar:" If we don't get out of here, we are as good as dead!"  
Peter:" well we are dead if we even try to, you know those damned precious hybrid-x03 heat sinks ducts of yours that only halcyon ships installed for some bloody idiotic reason instead of getting the A-1 Coolant valves every other UNSC ship has, yea? then we would of been fine because if we had got them instead, we wouldn't just have one left cap, and I'm not mentioning that this thing has more holes in it than a Scottish bagpipe after a Irish mob beating after church!"  
Solar:" Can you get the engines online at least?"  
Peter:"Do we have at least 15 minutes?"  
Solar bites his lip and quickly looks out to the sun.  
Solar:"you have five"  
Peter:"FIVE BLOODY MINUTES, BLOODY HELL YOU CRAZY BAS-" The officer cuts the comm link before the acting chief engineer causes Solar to go Darth Vader on him.  
Solar just looks around his bridge for a brief moment, biting his lip and starts to walk around before stopping at his chair and tapping his hoof for a moment before making up his mind. He knew what he had to do to save the ship.  
Solar:" lock the core down and prepare for another slip space rupture"

the Intercom quickly comes back on and Over the intercom Solar could hear the Scot uttering words of confusion and then starts to ramble about something before finally saying something  
Peter:" now how in the bloody hell are you supposed to create a slip space rupture with the fusion cores on lock down? last time i check, you need bloody things to-"  
Solar:" leave that up to me, you just lock them down and make sure they are secure as well as trying to get me any form of propulsion, Solar Out." Peter tries to Object again but is the Intercoms are turned off to quickly for him to get a word out

He Turns to the officer and tells him to lock down the intercoms so that it would filter out Peters whining from the actual useful stuff. Then Solar stares directly out the window, straight into the star. For a moment his eyes fixate onto the star, with a cold, emotionless and analytical stare, before he closes them tightly and his horn begins to create a aura around it.  
The crew look around the ship, trying to see what he was doing and it took a few minutes before someone spotted what was happening outside, on the stars surface.

Crewman:"what! is that a slip space rupture... being created on the surface of the star!"  
What the crewman was seeing was a result of Solar's magic at work. What he was doing was creating a slip-space rupture of his own via magic and the stars energies, and so far it was working.  
The rupture was no where near as stable as a normal UNSC rupture but it would do the job.  
As solar focused more and more of his arcane energies, he begins to yell out orders  
Solar:" take us to the slip space rupture! Now! I'll only be able to hold it for a little while so we better be though by the time i collapse it ensign!"  
The crewman was about to say something about not having anything in the way of propulsion before a part of the console lit up indicating peter had done his job instead of just complaining and had gotten the Maneuvering thrusters back online and the crewman opted to keep his mouth shut and just floor it with everything that was left, using up every ounce of power left in the ships main batterys.  
Solar:" Ensign! you have 10 seconds to get us though once i fully open it, and it'll be open in about 20 seconds!"  
The Ensign turned around for a second to look at the captain for assurance as well as to conform to solar that he got the message with a nod.  
Ensign:" Aye sir! pushing the engines as much as i can as well as squeezing every bit of juice out of what remain in this ship!"  
The ship started to rapidly descend now that they were heading down instead of resisting the stars gravitational pull on the ship  
Catherine who had to take the place of an injured officer starts to read out ship status as well as the stars gravitational pull in her calm tone of voice, keeping with her demeanor.  
Catherine:" The Gravity is currently at 288M/S and external hull temperature is at 2400 Celsius and rapidly climbing, internal temperatures are averaging at 45 C and are also rapidly rising, in another thirty seconds and people are going to start collapsing from heat exhaustion and die from burns in the hotter sections of the ship"  
Solar:" Then Tell everyone to get to the core of the ship! it will remain cooler for longer"

The ship lurches forward as the star begins to move for some unknown reason, increasing its gravitational pull and aids in helping them get closer to Solar's magic slip space rupture but also begins to tear hull fragments off the ship and damage sections of the last light.  
The ship begins to violently shake as they get close to the rupture, and it only being 10 meters off the surface of the star they had to be quick about getting in.

Ensign:" 100 meters from the rupture sir! but i don't think we are going to make it!"  
Solar:" Ensign...whats your name"  
Jame vilinskie:" Its James sir! James Vilinskie"  
Solar:" Well James, You have 15 seconds... before i can no longer hold keep that rupture open! Slip space and magic do not work well... together in this system and trying to keep this open is... draining... me a lot faster than...normal" Solar's voice was strained throughout that sentence, a clear sign of fatigue and not only in his voice but showing in his body as well as his legs started to shake and his horn looked like it was overloading.  
James:" I'll Try!" James pushes the ship forward, pushing the maneuvering thrusters to 120%, and with a blind stroke of luck, the gravity of the star increases just a little bit more as well, pulling the ship faster towards the rupture, within a few seconds of the event happening they were in the positives for time and were going to make it.  
A marine on the bridge that is holding on to a chair yells out:" I Just hope we don't end up above a bloody planet! otherwise we are screwed!"  
When the front of the ship hits the rupture, solar lets up and it begins to collapse. after a couple of seconds it collapses but not before the ship fully enters the rupture.

Above a planet opens the exit point of solar rupture, the ship fly's out of it at a angle with hull fragments and debris at passing it. Solar picks himself off the ground to look out the window to see the planet, then closes his eyes in frustration.  
Solar:" Marine... I'm going to demote you, for jinxing us"  
Marine:"I hate Irony"  
Catherine:"Irony... It's a Bitch"


	7. Open Planes Picnic

Just some quick information about the universe, twilight "castle of friendship" is with-in the "castle of the two sisters" and the two sisters castle is fully restored and is currently serving as her palace/ castle... over a large city that is in and around the walls of it.

...

...

Basically there is a bit of fan fiction alternate reality magic going on.

On with the story

* * *

On a world, Separated from the universe by a barrier, that surrounding the entire system, was a planet inhabited by the most peaceful of creatures.  
Even though in many human mythology's a lot of these creatures were depicted as destructive and evil creatures, they were not even close to this.  
The planet and its inhabitants have not experienced any kind of war, famine or any other kind of disasters, so It could be argued that this planet was paradise due to its peacefulness and lack of problems, environmental,diplomatic or otherwise.

This planet was also named after its most dominant race, Equestria, after the equines, otherwise known as ponies.

all the races are peaceful and tolerate one another, (and the changelings which even though are not peaceful, have not engaged in any wars that involved any kind of killing or physical harm to even one soldier) all live with-in the equestian boarders, which cover 85% of the planet, hence why the planet is named Equestria.

In the heart of equestria is a valley, a valley that holds two magnificent city's and a simple, joyful town, which produces some of the best cider around.  
The first and larger city of the two is anchored high up into a mountain with giant struts supporting the city, it's made with gold and enchanted marble, as well as a large assortment of precious gems that has been forged into the infrastructure of the city to not only increase its structural integrity but also make it rather beautiful. Canterlot is the capital of equestria and is the seat of power for the two highest rulers that reside there, that being princesses Celestia and princess Luna.

The other city resides in a forest, one that used to be cursed and corrupted forest from long ago, now however the forest is enchanted, thanks to the magic of ponies, being able to dispel and re-enchant the forest, making it a place of wonder, contentment and safety. Its tall watch towers and large walls protect a massive and thriving city that is with-in its great gates, with markets full of exotic goods and library's with almost every book. unlike Canterlot this city was filled with more familys due to its friendly and animate atmosphere.

Between these two majestic city's, is the small town called Ponyville. this town was the site where a now famous, great and quite powerful friendship was forged, called the mane 6.  
this friendship previously consisted of two pegisi, unicorns and two earth ponies, however now it consists of a single pegisis and single earthen, the other three, due to the elements of harmony, the way Alicorns are created,events that have happened and absolute fulfillment of the true nature of the element they represented, they are now Alicorns including twilight sparkle...

The two that have been changed and joined twilight in becoming Alicorns have had to change their attitude somewhat before they could "ascend". Fluttershy is no longer as shy as she once was, in fact she has become father courageous and confident, being able to speak in front of thousands, and because of this there have been rumors going around that she is going to change the 'shy' part of her name to something that now better suits her.

Next is Rarity, who has had to slow down and put aside her dress making career because she is soon to have a kingdom of her own to look after. Currently the mane 6 are hoping that her Castle is not to far so they can stay together and not be broken up. Princess Celestia is currently mentoring both Rarity and Fluttershy about how to rule a Castle so, hopefully when they get their own castles they will not fail or be frightened about making decisions.

Rainbow dash, apple jack and pinkie pie are yet to become Alicorns and AJ and RD hope that day never comes, but the others try to assure them that its OK becoming Alicorns and when they do they don't have to do anything they don't want to.  
Pinkie pie however is changing and the signs of her 'ascending' are all there, She is still the same happy sun shine and rainbows but is slowly becoming able to see the negatives and accept them and trys to solve them instead of just ignoring them as well as being able to be very serious at times when she needs to get her point across. She is also starting to style her hair to be in a bun, which scares everyone.

Now with that introduction done, we pan our view to a open field hill, where a late-night picnic involving the mane 6, twilight's older brother and his wife and princess Celestia and Luna.  
"Oh! pass that please" "pinkie you can't eat it like that, otherwise we'll get nothing!" "this stuff is quite good, where did you get it twi-"  
With no-one invested in any particular topic, there were conversations left, right and center, but it was a harmonious chaos, with playful and happy chatter, small talk and over all just another happy reunion  
After awhile the other arrived, the others being direct family and some other friends.  
AJ's brother came up the hill bringing an extra supply of apple fritters, pies and a lot more cider than was first originally stocked for the picnic, as well as her younger sister carrying a few apple family treats.

It was one massive family, with all of the mane six's family and friends there gathering together for the sake for friendship and harmony, making the environment fill with cheer.  
"Oh hi!" "Welcome wel-" "so goo-" "you should try this! its -"  
The cheerful and ecstatic chatter went on for hours until all the food was gone, and deserts were eaten. Then finally everyone was having one single conversation together, talking about family's, reunions, recent and upcoming events and all manner of, in general, good things.  
That was until it came to Twilight's mother, when she was asked, by princess Celestia, how she was going, she started like everyone else did, how good things are and then mentions something in particular...  
"-So yes, everything is just going up in our lives, i mean, look at where my lovely daughter and my eldest son have become. Anyway, we are planning a family reunion later this year. Its been so long since the whole family has come together for a dinner, me and my husband decided to make one in hopes that even our youngest son will come for once."

"Oh really? twilight, have you heard about this?"

"No princess Celestia. Mom! when were you going to tell me about this?"  
With shining following closely behind with a similar sentence

"When were you going to tell us?"  
There was a short pause, as a look of sadness crossed their mothers face.

"Well... i wrote to your youngest brother first...i wanted to see if he was going to come before i told you two, i just wanted to see if he was coming, and not raise your hopes only to let them be dashed like the last few times..."

Rainbow dash was the first to ask the big question.  
"Wait wait wait. Wait a minute... twilight? how long has it been since you've seen your little brother, i thought you said he only went out of equestria for a small adventure? where can he possibly be that he can't make it to any family reunions?"

Twilight looked over to her mother, then her brother and his wife, then princess Celestia, then to everyone else in the group. She was studying everyone faces for some unknown reason, and just as she was about to speak, Shining decided to start talking and spare twilight.  
"we don't know, last i saw him i walked about three or four miles past the equestrian boarders with him before i came back. none of us have seen him in a long while, its been nearly over 6 years since any of us have seen him."  
everyone was shocked...

princess Celestia broke the silence that had fallen on the group.  
"do you even keep in contact with him?"

The mother quickly responded  
"Yes, oh yes he does, he tells us how he is fine and doing well where ever he is, but won't tell us what he is doing, where he actually is or anything about what is happening, he won't allow us to tell him about anything happening here either."

Apple jack raised her hoof to ask a question and waited for a few seconds before the mother saw her  
"Yes?"  
"well i was just wondering, why doesn't he not allow you too?"  
Shining was the one who answered.  
"its his golden rule, 'a written word only has as much meaning as the value of its ink, however the value of a spoken word is undeniably invaluable'. its one of his sayings, translated he means that all the value and meaning in words are lossed when written and read, having only the value equal to the ink used, and that they only have true meaning when its shared face to face with the individual."  
Fluttershy decided to pipe up.  
"Well i hope one day Solar comes back home, and maybe then we can finally all meet him, he sounds quite smart from the times you talked about him."

Twilight's family had a cloud of sadness that quickly spread and infected everyone else rapidly. slowly each member of twilight's family started to share story's about Solar Midnight, while twilight was preoccupied with her own thoughts  
Twilight:" i miss my little brother" twilight lifts her gaze from the ground up, into the sky.  
"i wish... i wish..." she closes her eyes so tight that they begin to hurt, causing them to water.

...  
"i wish...  
I wish...  
I wish he would come home..."  
suddenly, there is an explosion in the sky, and a flaming object comes flying down from the sky, heading towards a place far off, outside the equestian boarders. everyone looks up in wonder. Pinkie pie came up next to twilight and whispered in her ear  
Pinkie:"oh look twilight! i think your wish came true!"  
Every pony got up an admired the sight, some pointing at it and admiring its colors.  
"look at it-" "so colorful!" "-an amazing sight"  
Pinkie came up even closer to twilight and whispered again, this time closely with one hoof being used to stop the sound going else, into her ear: "you wished upon a falling star before we even saw it twi, you must of gotten your wish!"

* * *

Who is ready for a family reunion?  
I know i am.

Hooray! I finished a long overdue chapter.  
sorry for the long wait, but now its out.  
it will be a while before the next one is out but i have alot of time so i shouldn't take more than a week to post the next one.  
Like always, don't hesitate to point out any errors or if you have any ideas, don't be shy to share them.


	8. And thats a Planet

Above a planet opens the exit point of solar rupture, the ship fly's out of it at a angle with hull fragments and debris at passing it. Solar picks himself off the ground to look out the window to see the planet, then closes his eyes in frustration.

Solar:" Marine... I'm going to demote you, for jinxing us"  
Marine:"I hate Irony"  
Catherine:"Irony... It's a Bitch"

As they exit, the last light immediately begins to nose dive towards the planet as they are pulled down  
the crew inside notice this as they feel their weight being pulled at an angle instead of directly down.  
Solar:" do not tell me we are inside that planets gravitational pull..."

Catherine:" Can we use the escape pods?"

James:" NO!, they took them all out during the fight, we have None Left!"

People started to panic, a marine could be heard screaming 'we are all gonna die!' a fellow marine told him to get his crap together.  
Solar:"Well then, give me ship wide comms. 'Everyone is to assemble into the central corridor of the ship and is to brace for a crash landing'. that includes all of you!"

Catherine:" what about yourself sir?"

Solar:" I'll pilot the Last Light down myself"

everyone starts to evacuate the bridge besides Catherine  
Catherine:" if you plan on piloting this shop your self, then you have another thing coming! you can't order me to leave, like it or not."

Solar gets into the last lights pilot seat while also telling her off."well don't expect me to let you off for disobeying a direct order!"

Catherine:" to hell with orders captain, you can't pilot a ship by your self"  
Flames begin to engulf the front of the ship and it starts to violently shake as

they enter the atmosphere. Solar gets into a pilot seat, he looks down to see the glass below was starting to crack due to heat stress, meaning if he fell off the seat, he would most likely go straight through it and die.  
Catherine went on a navigation console behind Solar and she started to calculate a trajectory for the ship to take so it wouldn't burn up in the atmosphere and be able to burn off some speed so that the ship wouldn't just compact itself into a 200 meter thick pancake.  
Catherine:" Sir, you need to get us into a 45 degree trajectory ,I am giving you a flight path and-"

Solar:" I know what a 45 degree trajectory looks like, just give me heads up on whats ahead when we are in the clouds."  
Solar begins to operate the console in order to pull the Last Light up and

hopefully avoid catastrophic damage that would ground the ship permanently. Somehow he is able to use his hooves to operate the ship without registration errors, but that did not make up for Solar's skills at piloting the ship not being as good as an actual specialised and trained pilot, meaning that there was an increased danger of there being a mess up causing the ship to spin out of control or hit a mountain or something else that solid and can be avoided.

Solar:" Should not have dismissed everyone. I have trained to be able to pilot large ships for a lot of my career but i did not specialise in it, so really we should have a pilot at the helm..."

As solar said that, Ensign James rushes back onto the bridge, almost like he is able to predict the future and knew that solar was going to say that so he was just waiting right around the corner.  
James:" Yes Yes, I am disobeying a direct order and bla bla, i honestly don't care because you need a real pilot, captain."

Solar doesn't even argue with James and instead just gives him a quick nod over to his station next to solar.  
Solar:" Transferring primary flight controls to piloting station Delta"

James:" Transfer Complete, Taking control. Alright captain, this is why you have a professional pilot always at the helms of your ships."

James Begins to realign the ship and take it for a nose dive.  
Solar:" What the hell are you doing?"

Catherine:" I think hes trying to land us over at that large continent"

Jame:" We need a lot of space for this thing to land, its a halcyon light cruiser juiced up to the autumns standards, we need a lot of space for it to land without it shredding itself on the water"

Solar:" I know how to land this thing, But why the hell are we nose diving?"

James:" Well, one thing i know about old halcyon Engine Batterys, they charge up in atmospheric heat due the lithium magnesium and iridium, or better known as Trimagnite fluids, stealing electrons from the metals when hot enough and then the metals steal electrons from the atmosphere, its genius the design of it, before they discovered the newer compounds that they could use to make better batterys"

Solar:" And they were going to replace them when we got back from our test run. Now i think I'll keep them. Catherine whats the charge"

Catherine:" we have got 84% charge across the board from 0%, but we have an energy leak in the starboard battery cells, so we don't have as much energy as one might think"

as the ship starts to clear the atmospheric turbulence and gets past the planet trying to burn them, they enter the cloud layer for a moment and in that moment they hit a mountain that shreds off a part of the ship and causes a cascading systems failure due to overloading network conduits.

James:" Shit! I couldn't have seen that, the clouds are too thick to see that far ahead"

Solar:" I know, Catherine! Why the hell-"

Catherine:" It just detected it as we were about to hit it, And now he have a cascading systems failure, i estimate by the way its going we only have 3 minutes before damage becomes permanent and this ship will never be space born again without being in dry dock."

James:" Well that means we are just going to have to land this thing now, going in at a 75 degree angle to get us close with all maneuvering thrusters firing back to slow us down and hopefully stop us from getting any faster"

The ship plunges out of the clouds, falling in fire and smoke from all of the on board damage.  
It begins to pull up around 300 meter off the ground, leaving no room for error.  
The ship gets into a stable 3 degree decline when its only 25 meters off the ground. Large rocks across the surface begin to hit the ship, denting the hull and shaking the ship about but also helps it slow down.  
James:" Sir, I'm going to have to touch her down in a few seconds, you may want to warn everyone."

Solar:" 'to all personal, we are about to land on the planet and its going to be rough, we are on a three degree decline and going around 600 M/S, everyone hold on' want to tell me about how to do my job anyway else Ensign?"

A moment later they hit the ground, and hard. the ship vibrates violently, shaking overhead plates loose and wires come out of the ceiling as well as a lot of sparks start to come from systems newly getting damaged from all of it.  
Catherine's console decides to be useful and informs her that only 40 kilometers away was a cliff side that lead down into a valley and the cliff sides estimated height was around 100 kilometers from the base of the valley.  
Catherine:" Sir, we have a massive drop ahead of us, and i mean massive"

James:" How far ah-EK-ead *cough Cough* Oh Man, this is one hell of a rough ride"

The ship was going over small jumps making it rather hard to talk  
Catherine:" around forty KM ahead, so that gives us roughly one minute to think about what we are going to do"

James:" Ohhh SHIT! We are too heavy to burn off our speed in that kind of time, We are so screwed, unless you have some kind of trick up your sleeves captain."

Solar gets out of the piloting station and stands on the platform between the two, then stands as tall as he could so he could look heroic when speaks.  
Solar:" Do i look like someone who would wake up in the morning and leave his room without tricks up my sleeves? I ALWAYS HAVE SOMETHING!"  
His Body Changed into tougher stances, his legs a little bit out from under his body and his head in front and closer to his body. His horn begins to glow in a vibrant color which also starts to engulf the ship and everyone in it.  
The ship then began to rapidly slow down, according to the shipboard

instruments and by looking outside, but no one felt a thing, no inertia at all.  
Catherine:" 500 Meters a second, 400 meters a second! we are slowing down rapidly sir!"  
Solar:" Of cause we are, I am-"  
As he was speaking, one of the support beams in the bridges window was hit by something and caused it to snap from one of its joints, Impaling James straight through his chest, puncturing one of his lungs and causing him to spew out blood across his console and the bridges window that still remained intact.  
Catherine:" JAMES!"  
Solar turned his head a bit to see James, bleeding and spewing out blood, shaking violently from pain and Catherine trying to get the metal rod out of him.  
Solar:" What... HOW!..." he looks around and sees where it snapped off, and also sees all the blood around James.  
Then he looks at himself. blood, and lots of it.  
Solar then realised he was covered in a dying mans blood, He couldn't focus on anything, then he started to think about blood, then death. Then it hit him, what he was doing all these years, and why equines never go to war.

He spent years on ships, killing Covenant and surviving missions, never Truly understating what this war would cost him and what he was doing to others, until now, where someone he knows starts to die in front of him.  
Now he understood what it meant to kill. It meant to take away from someone else, a friend, a father... a brother... a sister, a life that matters to someone.  
Thats what he was doing all those years, taking away someones loved one when he destroyed enemy ships. Every time a ship was destroyed, it meant a family would have to morn the loss of another son or daughter.  
then they would want revenge, so they would kill someone else family in the name of revenge, starting the ever bitter cycle for it to continue on till it has burned through everyone it can.  
now so many want his blood, unlike a marine, the deaths of millions are on him. He used to see the enemy ships as just objects, and when he killed covenant face to face, he would always see them as an evil enemy that sought the destruction of everything, just something in the way of peace, not a solder with life in his lungs and a conscience of his own. War wasn't any game and Solar could see that now, he could see the consequences of his actions clearly.

He looked at James again, who was asking Catherine to tell Emily his last thoughts were of her, and that he wanted to take her to someplace quiet and tropical, someplace where he could of proposed to her once this was all over.

Solar snapped out of his deep thought and focused on the two things he had to do, which meant multitasking was going to be a thing. He always hated doing it.

He started to multi task, While still slowing down the ship, he also began to remove the rod from James chest and tosses it to the side, he heats up the area around the breached lung to seal and cauterize the damage, buying James some time ti live.  
Solar:" Catherine, Thats all i can do, take him to a med bay and tell one of the staff that i have fixed up the lung as best i can in this situation. Now GO!"  
Catherine picks up James who is till coughing out blood due to massive internal damage and internal bleeding. She then starts to run with the badly injured Ensign to the nearest medical facility that was still active aboard the currently crashing Last Light.  
Solar is left alone on the bridge and he focuses all his magical power on slowing the Last Light Down. 200 M/S, 100M/S. Still wasn't going to be enough, so in a last ditch effort, Solar put up a magic infused hard light shield just before the drop, so it would catch the ship.

A few moments later the ship impacts the shield, Brutally hard. it causes Solar to get tossed forward into the window, nearly breaking through and then to drop to the bottom of the pit, with a whole bunch of debris falling on top of him. Before he losses conciseness, he uses his magic to move the ship back further away from the edge. His vision starts to get hazy and go dark and before he completely passes out he hears a woman's voice calling out to him. he trys to look up to see who it his but passes out before doing so.

* * *

 **Hey guys, So its been awhile since the last chapter came out and I'm going to aim for once a week chapter releases.**  
 **Anyway please point out any problems or typos as well suggesting ideas for the story.**


	9. Don't worry, story ain't dead

Hey people, Just updating you on why this story hasn't been updated in a while. (ITS NOT DEAD YAY)

A) i had a little bit of a burn out from MLP as well as this story. i have a few chapter ideas ready and concepts, but they are all VERY unfinished drafts and will need refinement before i can even think about posting

B) School... School is a topic we ALL understand. I got to pass guys and that means i got to do well and currently, i have teachers that don't really understand the concept of "calm the F*$ down" so... Yea, thats a thing.

C) Lately i have had undertale invanding my mind and i think that im going to have to (QUICKLY) type out the AU idea to get it out of my head before i can continue with this otherwise this story's timeline will start jumping left and right and could possibly end up with a rip in the fabic of this storys/universes.

So its going to be a little while before i post but hopfuly not to long because i REALLY want to finish this story but trying to create a story on your own with very little community engagement and other things *cough cough undertale* pressing on your mind makes it kind of hard to focus on this.

Anyway, be patience because soon i will get back to posting.

CrossMain.


	10. Recovery

"ugh... My head, it... f-feels like someones got a sledge hammer... a-ugh-and beat my over the head with it" It was bright, Real bright. it took some time before solars eyes adjusted to the lights in the room.  
it took him another minute to regain enough of his strength to be able to lean himself up against his bed rest. Once he had done so, he looked around the room and observed that it was relatively clean and everything looked in perfect order, almost like it wasn't even in a crash. Which got Solar questioning how long he was out for...  
a voice beside him piped up.

"SOLAR! Your awake!" he then promptly received a rather painfully tight hug from whoever owned a purple hoof... Wait, a purple WHAT!Solars head snapped around to see a smiling pony, Purple in color and with a horn on top of her head...  
"Twi-*cough*-light?" Before his older sister could say anything, another voice came from behind Solars head.  
"do you honestly think all of us wouldn't be here for you?" solar turned around to see his older brother, and entire family. It was a sight to behold for solar, to see his entire family with him. Then behind them he could hear his friends voices "Solars awake!" "Come on guys!".

They pop out from behind his family members and go to the foot of the bed, everyone starts talking and fussing over him.  
Solar was so happy that he was finally home, and he could tell them about his adventures and what he has done, of cause they would already knew because he was on the bridge last time.

Solar hesitantly asked the question that was pressing on his mind, fearful of the answer.  
"how long was i out for?" "six months captain, and you missed out on a lot sir, kind of sucked that you were out for all of it" behind everyone, was Catherine who squeezed passed two of solars friends to greet her captain.  
"six months? huh, i was fearing it was a lot worse than that...so what happened?"  
Catherine just stood there for a moment to think, while doing so solar looked around some more and noticed something... _odd_ about everyone.

they all looked, young. Not the normal kind of young like when someone biological clock is that age, but, at the same time it was. Solar knew that with how long he had been gone, everyone should be showing signs of aging, he then paid closer attention to Catherine to notice that she was in academy uniform, and looked like she just got out too, not someone who has been in service for the years that she had actually been in service for.  
then he looked over to twilight. _she was a filly_.

* * *

"Son of a Bitch..." Solar was biting down hard and was talking through clenched teeth. The pain he was going through was excruciating, and from little he could move his head by, he could see his blood pooling around him.  
"damn, must have been through'ed, Ugh this *Cough Cough* day keeps getting better"  
Solar managed to get a good look at himself, he could see that he was bleeding badly from one of his hind legs, but that was manageable, what wasn't was his situation.  
He could lift the hulking masses of metal on top of him and get his leg fixed up, but he wouldn't be able get up from the pit for a couple days and for him to survive he would need water to replenish the blood he losses and food, and he could go though the window because despite all his efforts, some of the ship was still hanging over the edge of the cliff, just enough to make it impossible for him to leave the pit with out any assistance.

Solar then heard someone jumping down, landing behind him and then the scuffle of shoes _Leather, standard soles with 1.2 MM...wait, Hey you aren't supposed to be reading my thoughts jackass!_ Uhhh Sorry solar...umm, where was i?  
 _Me, dying._ Don't be so melodramatic, and stop breaking the fourth wall. Its disrespectful.

The Person came around to the front of solar so he could see who it was, it turned out to be catherine.  
"Oh thank heaven you are still alive, i thought we had just losed our captain."  
"Catherine, I'm going to point out the problem with you being here" he weakly said, still coughing here and there and having difficulty breathing.  
"did you just decide to- *Coughing* Just decide to say bugger him and ditched him, or what?"  
"Ensign Emily was running towards the bridge to check up on James, when she saw she wanted to take him instead, letting me be able to come back to the bridge." a look of worry was in her eyes, she could see alot more of the situation then solar could and the look in her eyes meant it he was in trouble.  
"good thing too, you look..." She shakily breathed in when she looked solar up and down again, the worry grew into fear.  
"Oh... I-I Don't"  
"One word at a time"  
"Right... I might be able to...get you out... but, i don't think you are going to make it to a medical facility in time."  
"Thats why doctors make house calls! speaking of which, you look like shit captain." the voice came from a new arrival, a well known doctor and surgeon who goes by the name Kraven Bats. But everyone just calls him Batman.  
"oh, hey batman... What villain are you going to save me from today" Solar weakly replied, unable to look up due to the pain that would cause him.  
"your stupidity captain. And no, i am not going to give you a break even if you are currently impaled which i think you are." he growled at solar, scolding him for being reckless " you four! stop wanking before your arms become jelly and get down here, we need to lift all this crap off him before we can move him." Kraven just yells out to ship enlisted maintenance crew he had brought with him, and waves them down.  
Kraven looks at solar for a moment, quickly examining his head for any damage before shifting over to his first aid medical kit, where he begins to pull things out to begin his examination.  
"Alright, i want you to open your eyes and just look forward, things are going to get a bit bright for you but don't close them" Kraven turns on a flashlight and begins to check Solars eye dilation, looking for any abnormality.  
"you do realise I'm not human right, meaning my eyes could react differently to the test" "True,like the _good_ doctor i am, i studied your medical records and i know that your eyes react very similary to a humans eyes. so whatever your eyes tell me, i should know whats going on inside your head." Kraven reply's, to busy to be sassy or scold solar for being stupid again.  
"alright, you check out. How are we doing with all the... oh F### eheh, looks like you actually were impaled. Ok, change of plans people, We have to keep what ever is in him otherwise things are going to get messy." one of the Crewmen replied back to Kraven orders.  
"well that problematic, because some of this stuff is still attached to the ship it self, i mean we could get it out of him, but not detach it from the ship with out a plasma Torch to cut the alot of this stuff, and we would have to cut it fairly close to his skin to get keep weight down so we are able to lift him out of here"  
The two begin to ague about how to get solar out, Then solar himself decides to act. "Just remove everything, and I'll use my magic to fix the worst of the damage"  
Catherine Objects to solars idea, telling him that if he passes out before the worst of the damage is healed, he is most likely going to die But solar says what he can to reassure Catherine that the idea is perfectly safe and not to worry.  
while Catherine was considering Solar's point, Kraven had other ideas.  
Kraven pulls out a syringe from his first aid kid and jabs solar in the neck with it, quickly injecting the liquid contained inside into Solar.  
Solar doesn't even realise what happened before blacking out.  
"Kraven, why did you just-" "I ain't letting the captain be stupid about this. will get a basic pulley system set up and well hoist him up out of here, I am not letting him gamble away his life for the sake of convenience, this ship needs a captain and the UNSC needs a captain like him, he is a vital asset and i will not let him risk his life" He looks up to Catherine for a moment, waiting for her to nod in confirmation. Once she had nodded he went back to Solar and inspecting what was going to be a problem.  
"Why can you never take the easy way out captain..."

* * *

Hours later:  
"so when is he going to wake up?"  
"as soon as he is ready for duty, otherwise he'd leave the bed before he is ready"  
"and when is that"  
"Soon as he wakes up"  
Kraven replies smugly, well knowing that what he just said is going to rub Catherine the wrong way.  
"Bloody hell Kraven stop being a smart ass and give me a straight answer before i bend you over and kick your ass through a bulkhead."  
Kraven looks over to the captain.  
"well, from judging from previous medical incidence, it appears that his race can heal at significantly faster rates than a human can, i mean if a human was in the same predicament the captain was in then there would be no point in trying to save him, but because of the equines healing factor that they poses, it is possible that he can survive this!"

"wait, possible?, i thought you said that he was-"  
"As ok as he is going to get, for now at least. Without extensive medical training for equines or at least some kind of veterinarian experience, i have done to the best of my ability. His body differs from a humans by a substantive amount. At least i was able to fix most of the damage otherwise he would be in one of the graves we have down there." kraven said with a calm demener. looking around the room, quickly checking out how many people that were currently in medical before returning to Catherine with a question.  
"Catherine... How are you going to-"  
"i honestly don't know. I mean in this job you have to get used to the idea of loss and death, especially since we are in a war with the covenant, and you would think eventually you would, But... It never does get any easier."  
"Catherine, i don't fancy your job, but someone has to tell him when he comes around. Just make sure that when you do, you make sure he knows it ain't his fault, its the bastards who started this whole thing."  
"I'll try, but i don't think telling him that will matter because in his mind, he would of failed them. I know how Solar thinks and he will blame him self for this" Catherine walks over to Solars side and grabs a chair to sit in, observing all the injures that solar had sustained, she sighs and then starts to recount an old memory.  
"Kraven, remember Aterax VII?"

Kraven pulls his gaze from a recently acquired clipboard to look at Catherine.  
"yea, i heard of it, Solar saved over eight civilians from covenant forces. Made him a hero after that, not just some weird horse that was climbing the ranks."  
"well, before solar had gotten any medals, he tryed to resign from the UNSC because he felt like he failed it"  
"What? why the hell would he do that after saving people?"  
"Because people died. He felt like he failed because he couldn't save everyone that was down there. three people died, one of them being my sister."

"Holy shit, i'm so sorry for your loss."  
"its ok, i have had plenty of time to grieve for her. Solar on the other hand, still blames himself for her death, it constantly weighs and haunts him that my sister died, and he always blames himself and doesn't understand why i don't too"  
"well, why don't you?"  
"because he was against over a couple hundred in covenant forces. He trying to keep everyone safe using his magic, creating a barrier between us and them but a stealth team snuck in from behind and cut my sister in half and the two others before anyone even noticed the energy swords engaging. Solar did the easiest thing he could at the time, which was rip them all in to two pieces and... it doesn't matter, what does is that its not his fault my sister died, and he got the Covenant S.O.B that did it, he even gave me the energy sword so i can always remember that justice was served just as quickly as the perpetrator committed the crime.

"Have you tryed convincing him to get some counseling?"  
"that thick head? I couldn't convince him to go even if i tied my words to a MK3 shevia nuke and rammed it through his skull. its like auguring with a brick wall!"Catherine chuckles from her statement and then sighs, looking at the captain, who was currently unconscious like you would expect  
"Its a nice brick wall though, and sometimes its a lot of fun. By the way, how did you two meet Kraven? i mean you haven't even really said anything about it."  
"The past is the past and talking about it ain't going to get jobs done" Kraven turns around and begins to flip through the pages on the clipboard  
"OI, you just listened to my sad story so spill the... ah forget it...prick" Catherine mumbles the last part, hoping kraven doesn't hear.  
"I heard that!"  
"You shouldn't have been listening!"  
"hey Catherine, i'm awake and i need a minute of your time" Sol calls out, having just woken up due to "Equine magic!"  
"Hey sleepy head, your awake! you didn't take much of a nap! if kraven finds out you are up so early he would spew death it self at you" Catherine says while walking up to a side of solar bed, then sits on the side to get off her feet.  
"heh, i would like to see him try. anyway i would like to get out of medical real soon... and i mean REAL soon... i kinda can't take just sitting here on my hind doing nothing... can you help me,um, convince Kraven to, just maybe, let me out early or give me some kind of hit me up to help me up?"

"with all do respect, You need the rest sir, and its only a year"  
"oh, that not...wait...WAIT WHAT!" Solar's eyes shoot wide open in shock and his jaw opens in horror  
Catherine losses it and begins to laugh uncontrollably at Solar's reaction.  
He cues on to Catherine's antics and quickly snaps back into his usual attitude, albeit a more annoyed version of it.  
"har har har... very bloody funny. will you help me or not?"  
"Well kraven said you would be ready for duty as soon as you got up... but i'm pretty sure when he was saying that he thought you were going to be out for a fair bit longer..."  
"well i feel fine... so just-"  
"BLOODY F$ #ING HELL WHAT THE ABSOLUTE NINE HELLS ARE YOU DOING YOU STUIPED BLOODY IDIOT!"  
"ohhhh shit, that was kraven wasn't it?"  
"I Think so Captain..."  
"i'm screwed"


End file.
